Daughter of Orochimaru Sasuke Love Story
by StRoKeSoFaPeN
Summary: When Sasuke follows Orochimaru into a wing that is forbidden to him he meets the girl he never expected. Spyder is all that he wants and needs.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Spyder

Age:

14

Personality:

Quiet, sadistic, calm, controlled, emotionless, passionate, kind, caring, polite, obedient, smart, level- headed, multi- tracked mind.

Info:

Orochimaru's pride and joy, Orochimaru keeps her a secret from all the ninja he commands, including Kabuto, looks very much like her father, she gets most of the very dangerous missions, has a liking for spiders and snakes, uses a double- sided blade made of tempered steel and silver in battle.

Jutsus:

Earth/ Wind/ Fire/ Water/ Lightning Style

Wind Dagger Jutsu

Dragonfly Destruction Jutsu

Moon Sever Jutsu

Night Storm Jutsu

Mighty Wind Dance Jutsu

Spider Mimicry Jutsu

Blood Shed Jutsu

Snake Control Jutsu

Spider and Snake Dance Jutsu

Shadow Mimicry Jutsu

Tiger Thunder Roar Jutus


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the floor with my back against my bed in a big room in a private corridor. Father Orochimaru says that none of his ninja are permitted into the hall, so, in other words, I have all the space in this one wing all to myself.

I stared ahead at a space of wall between the two drawer collumns of my desk when I heard shuffling if wood chips. I turned my head to the left to look at the table with two cages on top. I rose into a crouch and crawled over tho look past the small metal bars.

In the cage to the left was an adorable black and green turanchula I named Spindle and in the cage on the right was a long, thick snake that was a miniture version of Manda, my father's snake, that Father gave to me when he found me outside my mother's cottage, which had been caught in a fire, with Spindle and a note pinned to the front of my shirt. Father tells me her name is Triumph.

I peer into the two cages and look to see which one of my pets is restless. Both are still now, resting, but Triumph is staring at the door of my room. Father must be coming. She turned her big green eyes toward me and seemed to plead. I opened the cage and she slithered out onto my arm and coiled around it affectionately. As she twisted around my arm Triumph rested her head on my hand and seemed to purr with happiness.

"Spyder! Come here, my wonderful daughter!" Father's happy voice rung out from the end of the hall. I smiled brightly and quickly grabbed Spindle, putting him in my long black hair. Then I opened the door and slid across the floor.

"Father!" I smiled and hugged him. Triumph nuzzled my father as Spindle hissed. My mother's gift to me isn't quite fond of my remaining family.

"Ha ha, oh, yes." Father tossed the turancula a bunch of bugs and he gobbled them up gleefully, but he still hissed. Even Triumph started growling.

"Father, did someone follow you here?" I looked up and him with big green eyes. He frowned.

"I don't know, my dear. I did not sense another person's Chakra." My father kept his hands on my shoulders as my piercing green eyes scoured the hall outside my private wing.

"Well I do. May I find the trespasser, Father?' His golden snake eyes searched my small face. I look very similar to what I did ten years ago. I'd grown a few inches, but I still looked like a four year old.

"You know how I feel about you leaving your wing."

"Father, I'll be careful." Finally he nodded and let me out of my private hallway. I sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint the Chakra. Spindle and Triumph hissed and spat at the wall to my right. I allowed them to lead me strait to the ninja who followed my father. When I was sure I was right infront of him, I lashed out and threw the ninja toward Father. His long, pale hand caught the now visible ninja and motioned for me to enter my private wing. I obeyed quickly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" My father set the ninja back on his feet as I closed the door.

"I followed you to see where you sneak off to everyday." The ninja had black eyes with a light glint og blood red, pale skin, and black- navy blue hair that looked like a cockatoo's rear end.

"That is none of your buisness." I winced at my father's bitter tone.

"Well if you don't want your little secret out, it will be my buisness." This ninja made me clench my fists.

"Where do you get off blackmailing my father?" I shouted from behind Father. The strange ninja jerked his emotonless gaze over to rest on me.

"'Father'? You have a daughter, Orochimaru?" Father smiled and motioned me forward.

"Yes, Sasuke, I do. She is the most powerful ninja here. And coming here might have been one of the worst things you've ever done. My dear, why don't you introduce yourself to Sasuke Uchiha here?" Father smiled kindly and fondly at me. I nod ant my father before looking at the ninja called Sasuke Uchiha.

"I am Spyder, daugher of Orochimaru and a medical ninja who lived just south of here named Maiyuki."

"'Spider'?"

"Yes. Spyder. S-P-Y-D-E-R." The ninja nodded, looking at the turanchula in my hair and the snake around my right wrist.

"Are those-"

"Real? Yes. Triumph and Spindle are very much alive. And very powerful." My pets hissed at him.

"Ah. You said that coming here might have just been one of the worst things I've ever done."

"Yes. You see, my beloved daughter gets very loney here and she doesn't get to train very often. And there's a big misson for her coming up. So, you are going to come here for a couple of hours each day and train with her. Help her brush up on her skills, teach her some new skills and jutsu, and help her master jutsu. You will also learn some from her." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Well, you should also dine with her and occasionally just spead time with her. I can only visit her for a few minutes each day. For I must be present for much time and I have lots of work to , and, Sasuke?" My father started walking away.

"What?"

"If you say a thing about my precious daughter to any of the other ninja here, she will kill you, It is of the utmost importance that she remains a secret. See you tommorrow, my dear." Father disappeared out the door.

"Good- bye, Father!" I called after him and made sure that the door was closed before padding away down the empty hall. The door I stopped at was ornately decorated with trees, flowers, snakes, and spider. I pushed on the oak wood and emerged into my private garden tended to by me, Father, and my snakes and spiders.

"Aren't you supposed to stay inside?"

"You can leave. You are not needed today." The sun shone onto every plant and statue in the garden.

"Why is Orochimaru so intent on keeping you a secret?"

"Why are you still here?" I let the garden door slam shut.

"My question first." This Sasuke character seemed like the type to push for any information that interests him.

"Huh. My father keeps me a secret because he fears that the ninja who killed my mother will catch wind of me and try to accomplish what they didn't achieve ten years ago. Answer my question now." I turned around to face him. Sasuke shrugged his broad, muscular shoulders.

"Nothing better to do. Besides, it's not like anyone's looking for me."

"Saaasssukeee- kuuun!" A female's voice rung through the building.

"You were saying?" I smirked at him. "You should go. The door over there leads to a bathroom. The other door in there leads into another hallway." I pointed and walked back to my bed room. "Good- bye."


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of the day in my room under the covers on my bed. Sasuke 'ordered' me and said I had to obey because he's older than me and then he left to go get my father.

And then after Father left, Sasuke stayed.

"Why are you still here? I think I hear Karin calling." I narrowed my green snake eyes at him.

"And that's exactly why I'm here. That and because Orochimaru told me to stay." I groaned.

"Ughh... Why don't you just go?" Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms.

"Because it's part of the deal for knowing about you, remember?"

"Ugh!" I threw the cover over my head and closed my eyes stubornly.

Then the nightmares began.

My mother, the first person I ever killed, bleeding out to death, the infected gory cut I got then, my mother's family hacked to pieces before my young eyes. Every scene of blood in my memory flashed in my subconscious eye.

The red, the gore, the sickness, the despair...

"Der... Spyder... Wake up..." I sat up ram rod strait, Sasuke's hands going around my shoulders. "Uhh... You're pathetic. You can't even wake yourself up from a bad dream." I scowled at him and pushed his hands away with discust, punching his shoulder.

"Get lost, Sasuke. Don't be so eager to please." I crossed my arms and looked away to gaze at my pets. Spindle and Triumph sleeping soundly in their cages.

"Don't be so grumpy."

"Don't be such a dick." He chuckled at that. "So you can laugh. What a miracle. Now get out."

"And why don't you act like Daddy's little princess?" I hissed at him viciously.

"Get out! NOW!"

My green eyes blazed as he chuckled more. He stood up and put his hand in my hair, mussing it up. Then he leaned down to my face, forehead touching mine.

"You're cute when you're pissed." He left the wing. My cheeks burned, probably scarlet red. Not that I'd know... I don't like mirrors a whole lot. So I don't keep them around. It's strange really. Mother said that I never liked mirrors, even as a baby. Never knew why.

My fingers curled and I groaned angrily. If Sasuke could make my cheeks burn then I really was pathetic. Just what is he capable of? I pulled my knees to my chest and put my hands in my hair. My thoughts were an incomprehensible jumble, impossible to pick a part. I groaned again, this time in irritation. That ninja will drive me absolutely crazy before I figure him out. But I bet that's his goal.

I sighed, and the urge to talk to someone nagged at me.

"Why does he have to be so infuriating? Why did he have to follow Father? Help, Mother?"

No answer. As per usual. At least I would be leaving tomorrow. My mission sooner than estimated. Meaning that I would have some time to think and try to figure him out. Knowing that, I pull the covers up and close my eyes.

Blood, blood, blood, and more blood. Red everywhere. Dead bodies still bleeding piled up on top of each other, creating a lake of horror around my ankles. Faces of the dead whirled around and around, flashing in my eyes. I screamed in terror and horror, covering my face with my hands, I was crouched, real terror licking up my leg. Then a cold breeze the smell of blood wrapped around me. I shivered. I brought my fingers away from my terrified face and saw it.

My own blood leaking off my palms into the lake beneath. I screamed again, knowing that something was wrong, and heard nothing.

I clutched at my throat and felt a bloody cut.

No, no, no! I don't remember the fight! Not a bit! How did this happen? Hebihisu should have protected me no matter what! I- I shouldn't have been killed! Father, I'm sorry!

Pressure... On my lips, throat, jaw, cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids. Slight pain on my ears... My eyes opened slowly to a surprising face.

No more blood, just darkness and Sasuke's face. Why? Him in my dream? Why? I didn't... feel anything when he left or when I met him yesterday... Nothing!

So I got embarassed. It happens! But to see him in my dreams?

I could feel my cheeks burning as he touched my face, pressed his lips to my skin.

"Spyder..." His voice drifted through the air, a perfect match to the real one's voice.

"Sasuke... Why are you in my dream? Like this?" I touched his cold skin, free of his gloves. His lips twitched.

"Shh... Does it matter?" I smiled.

"No..." I pulled him down next to me then, snuggling close to him.

I was fully charged when I woke up five hours ago. My cheeks burning and bright red, energy bubbling beneath my pale white skin. I was in a happy mood. i actually put my long hair intoa ponytail with my bangs framing my face. Spindle and Triumph were following my lead. They were in pleasant moods as they settled into my hair and on to my wrist.

I smiled as I packed away supplies for my mission, thinking about my dream again and again. I couldn't help but hum lightly and let my happy childhood personality peek through the hard, stoney facade I haven't let slip since the murder of my family.

I patted my hands against my legs in time with my humming as I walked around my private wing. For some reason, my dream had put me in a really good mood, even though Sasuke really annoys me. Suddenly I bumped into something. It kind of hurt.

"Why are you so happy?" An irritatingly familliar voice asked. As I opened my eyes, my smile fell and my face burned red as fire. "Oh... What's this? Why is your face so read, Spyder?" Sasuke smirked down at me.

"Why is your face so ugly?" I retorted, glaring up into his black eyes. Sasuke glared back, and I almost got sick when his eyes flashed blood red.

"Ugh... You're pathetic."

"Whatever." I said as I turned and started for the doors to my garden.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sasuke grabbed the back of my shirt. "Where do you think you're going?" I growled.

"On my mission. Let go of me."

"Oh? And you think you can handle it? Even after that 'little' wretch fest yesterday?"

"Yes! Now let go of me!"

"I don't think so/"

"Wahh!" Sasuke swung me up easily into the air and threw me over his shoulder. "Oof! Ughhah! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled, wiggling around, punching his back, and kneeing his chest.

"Just stop it, Spyder. You can go on the mission. But I'm going with you."

"What? Since when do you decide wether you can go on a mission or not?" I cried out.

"Since Orochimaru told me to go with you to make sure his 'Little Spyder' doesn't get hurt. Geez, are you sure you're not four?"

"Shut it, Emo King." I growled.

"'Emo King'. Real mature." Sasuke said as he added pressure to my sides. I wish I hadn't, but as he did, I sueaked loudly."Oh, are your sides ticklish, Spyder?"

My cheeks burned bright pink. Ever since I was a baby just the faintest touch on either of my sides made me squeak, or curl over, covering my stomach and side.

"Kind of." I mumbled, looking to the side as the garden doors closed.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

He won't put me down no matter how much I struggle or protest, and he keeps touching my sides to make me jump and squeak. I don't say anything, because I know he won't stop, but every now and then I knee his chest, punch his back, or elbow his head or neck.

If it hurts, he doesn't show it, but one time, as he runs his fingers down my sides, his hands stray a bit too close to my chest and I flip.

"Pervert! Bastard!" I elbow the base of his head and kick him in the stomach.

"Ow! That actually hurt! Stop it!" Sasuke shouted at me, rubbing his head.

"Put me down and stop touching me and maybe I will!" I shouted back at him. "No!"

"Then I won't stop! Easy as that!" I retorted angrily.

We lapsed into silence again, him still touching my sides, me still returning the grazes with slams that will probably cause bruising.

"Okay, we'll stop here." Sasuke almost literally dropped me.

"Ugh..." I growled when he smirked. "Jackass.: I mutter to myself, but loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke laughs at my seriously pathetic attempts at burns.

I admit that I absolutely suck at burns. I do. I really, really do.

"You go scout the area. Dickwad." I grumble, scaling up a nearby tree and breaking off a couple small branches.

I toss the fresh sticks onto a pile of dry ones for a fire.

"Fine." He shrugs and heads off into the trees. I wait until I can no longer sense his chakra before I start hissing and spitting with irritation.

He is so annoying! I wish Father hadn't sent him with me!

I growl as I perform a Fire Style jutsu to get the fire going.

Why does Father think I need protection? Me?

My fury boils my blood and raises my temperature. I clench my hands into fists, snarling and snapping as I set my sleeping bag up on a high branch in a tree. I sat on the branch, folding my legs over the soft, puffy fabric beneath me. I scraped around in my pack until my hand closed over a coil notebook, my sketch pad. I take out a pencil and start to colour away the white of a fresh page.

The drawing is of a peaceful little hut sitting near a calm lake that stretches far out to a small mountain range far beyond.

This is what my home used to look like before the ninja came. Before the house was turned to burned up rubble, before the murder of my family, and before the lake ran red with their blood and became the final resting place for their corpses.

This is the way I want to remember my first home, but when I think of it, it is always the way it appeared on that night.

"What are you doing up there?" I curl my lip up and stuff my sketch pad back into my pack.

"I was relaxing. Until you showed up." I scowl.

"Perimeter's clear." He reports, as though I have said nothing. He is looking out into the trees.

I decide to test something.

"Screw you." I sat, crouching by the fire.

"What was that?" He sits down across from me.

He is spacing out.

"Never mind." I say, trying out waht is on his mind.

Sasuke shrugs. "Okay." He is still facing the trees, but I can tell that his pupils have shifted. He is staring at me.

But why?

I stare over his shoulder, at the small break in the trees behind him. The darkness of the shadows looks familiar.

I blink slowly, tilting my head to the side. Why is it stirring a distant memory?

I stand up and walk around the fire towards the small opening.

"Where are you going?" I don't answer, and Sasuke makes a move to catch my ankle. He has to roll onto his back to even have a chance at catching me. "Spyder! Get back here!"

I keep going.

I squeezed through two trees onto a small path that plants have invaded. I walk carefully. making sure I continue on the trail. It's dark, the trees casting huge black shadows, and I don't want to risk being discovered by using a jutsu.

"Spyder! Spyder!" Sasuke is somewhere behind me, but I don't know where though.

"Hssh..." Spindle hisses from his hiding spot in my tied- up hair, He doesn't like this place, it makes him nervous.

I ignore the sounds that come from him and follow the trail silently on soundless feet. Plants catch around my ankles, so I had to pull my legs forward a little harder than usual.

"Spyder! Get back here, you little brat!" I shrug off urge to attack him and keep following the winding path through the trees.

The shadows are growing thinker and darker as the sun slowly sets and I push further into the trees. The place gets creepy- quiet, and I can feel the pins and needles crawling up my skin like bugs.

It makes me shiver. It's unnerving.

The temperature is steadily dropping and I can feel the cold slowly seeping inot my bones, freezing my body from the inside out. I have to rub my arms to keep the blood inside of them from turning into ice. I have no wish to become a ninja- pop.

The trail twists around a boulder a foot taller than me and the path becomes steep and rocky.

The stirring memory is stronger now, closer to the surface, but I can't quite reach it yet.

Triumph hisses and coils around my wrist tightly, almost painfully.

I look around, my green eyes wide. To my right, an old, wooden swing creaks on a high branch. My skin crawls. To the left is a small, creepy creek, babbling lightly, like a whispering ghost. My heart pounds and an icy shiver wraps itself around my body.

I force my feet to move again, faster. This is like a nightmare waiting to happen. I can feel the evil waiting to pounce on me.

Or maybe it's just Sasuke.

The darkness is becoming thicker, darker. It's pooling around me, at my feet, trying to claw it's way up my body.

I bite my lip to keep quiet and wring my hands. I'm scared, but somehow I know that I'llonly make it through this place if I banish my fear. I look around me, the trees look evil. The shadows are dark and are waiting to swallow me. The cold is biting, chomping at me and filling my body with ice.

I'm giving in; I'm going to use a jutsu.

Don't use a jutsu, little girl.

The wind is whispering in a chillingly familiar way. It haunts my memory. It stalks my fear, trying to make the terror rise to the surface. I won't let it though.

I stop moving and close my eyes. I focus on the cold ball of fear in my stomach, I pull on the warmth surrounding it and tug it into the cold. i can feel my body thawing out, the fear retreating back into the dark crevice of my past.

The wind stops.

The cold disappears.

The trees are hushed.

Everything is the opposite of what it was, except shadows. Their darkness is natural.

I blink, taking the scene in once again. Tall trees, dark shadows, no sky visible. I start walking again, careful on the rocky downward slant. My surroundings are getting more and more familiar the further I go.

I brace myself on the big rocks and I carefully step over a stream, onto the other bank.

I'm straddling the creek, and I have to push off from the other side. My foot skims into the water and I cry out quietly in shock. I lift my foot out of the wetness and shake off the water droplets, my teeth chattering. I shake my shoulders. The shivers rolling off my back.

I stood up and padded down the twisting path. I turned around the last twist in the trail and stopped dead.

"Spyder!" Sasuke came up behind me just as I fell to my knees.

"No..."

I swore I'd never return here.


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter of Orochimaru. Sasuke Love Story. Chapter Five.

My eyes are burning, partly from tears of anger and sorrow, partly from the light shining on the lake as the sun sinks below the mountains.

I have returned home.

The plants have grown back and the lake is only red with light, but the ground is still stained with blood and the house a pile of rubble.

"No," I cried. "No." I rub my arms across my eyes, tears spilling down my cheeks. _"No!"_ I scream so loudly that my throat is left raw and sore.

"Spyder? What is this place?" Sasuke places his hand on my shoulder, his black eyes turning red as he scans the area.

"This is my home, before my family was murdered. " I say sullenly. I don't want to be here. I wish I hadn't followed the path.

I should have known.

I should have realized.

I'm so stupid.

I'm so very stupid.

"You- you lived here?" He said, staring at the small clearing that was once marred by nothing.

"Yes," I nodded sadly. I don't want to be here. "This was where I was born and raised until I was four- years- old. "

_I suppose he deserves to know the story._

"I will tell you what happened all those years ago when we get away from here. I will not stay near this place. Evil still lingers in every grain of wood, every tree, every blade of grass, and every ripple of the lake. This place is cursed." I stand and brush past Sasuke, jumping over the creak and heading back up to our camp where we started. I will not stay near this place tonight.

"Hn," was his only reply. I didn't look back, or even feel the urge to, as I walked away from the grave of the Nako family. Every one of them laid in not- quite- peace- yet- not- quite- unrest. Each one was most likely haunted by the thought of never passing on completely and yet not feeling the pain in being stuck in between dimensions.

I sigh as we are finally far enough away from that wretched place of gruesome death. My sleeping bag is on the ground this time; I feel I will need another human being right near me tonight, even if that human being is an annoying pest who has nothing better to do than make me jump and squeak.

Speaking of which, he did the same thing as we made our way to this new place. He never once let me touch the ground after we had packed up.

"So, what happened?" Sasuke is sitting beside me, it's a cold night. We both feel the need to have the other near for warmth.

For me, it's more than the instinct to seek out the heat most available.

"Huh, please bear with me as I recall the past. That was a very painful time for me, and it is not a time I like. Not to mention, the memory has been locked up for so long that it may have some holes to it." I explain, pulling a blanket tight over my shoulders.

•**Ten Years Ago•**

I remember, playing on the swing and in the little pond. Back then everything was fresh, the path was clear of plants and nothing had an almost scary effect on me. I was only four. I was a happy child with my whole life ahead of me. I had everything I needed, a mother, two aunts and uncles, two older cousins, one younger cousin, I had my grandparents, even a little brother or sister that was expected to make his or her debut to the world very soon. We lived together, divided the work, the adults taught us children the rules of the world and all they knew. I spent most of my time with my mother, learning the many ways of medicine. The Nako family was well- known for their healing abilities. We are ninja, but we do not use healing justus, mother refused to, because they do not always ensure full recovery.

I also spent a lot of time with my grandfather and my uncles. My grandfather taught me how to make my own weapons and he also taught me some of my weapon jutsus. My uncles taught me the rest.

When we were not busied by chores or lessons my cousins and me often occupied ourselves at the creak, pushing each other on the swing and just having fun. We were normal child ninja prodigies. We never expected our lives to be thrown into turmoil so soon.

I remember that day well. The sun was just rising on the sawn of a new day; I had been up for about three hours by then. I had been practicing my sword fighting with a spare sword of my grandfather's when I felt a strange chakra pass into our territory. No ninja we do not recognise is allowed within the barrier surrounding our home, they cannot even pass through, but these ninja did. I felt something was wrong immediately and I sensed that the defenses that protected us had been rendered useless. I instantly tightened my grip on the sword and waited for my family to come out to scope out the problem, but no one came.

I ran into the house, my bare feet cold and slapping against the wood of the floor.

"Mommy, Mommy! Strange ninja have broken the defenses!" I had cried as I skidded around corners to the bedroom I shared with my mother. "Mommy!"

My mother was soundly sleeping, which was not right at all, even I knew that. My mother should have woken up the second someone breached the barrier.

I checked all the other rooms, everyone was still sleeping soundly. The only explanation I can think of now as to why that would be is that one of the ninja performed a jutsu that prevented people from waking up. That or something very similar.

I knew that we were all in trouble unless I did something. So, I went back to my grand parents' room and I saw Hebihisu lying there on its stand. My grandfather had said that it would reject the touch of anyone who could not wield it, particularly females, but I had to try.

I remember reaching out and closing my hand over the hilt that separated the two blades. I felt the power coursing through me. I lifted it up and expected to be thrown back against the wall, but no. I was able to wield Hebihisu; it was weightless in my grasp.

I knew then what I had to do. I had to reveal us even more by using a jutsu.

I ran to the front room of the hut, and thrust one of the blades of Hebihisu deep into the wood of the floor. I struggled to keep the flow of my chakra into the sword steady as I screamed.

_"TIGER THUNDER ROAR!" _

That was the first time I was able to perform the jutsu without hurting myself. I felt the floor vibrate beneath me as a deafening roar screamed through the air and thunder made the house jump with life, waking my family.

"Spyder, why do you hold Hebihisu in your hands?" My grandfather stared at me with disbelief. I shrugged and returned it to its rightful wielder.

"There are strange ninja coming!" I yelled, pointing out to the trees.

"Yes, we feel it. Children, hide in the trees, wait until we are struggling." My mother directed.

We did as we were told. We disguised ourselves in the trees.

The ninja appeared seconds after we were safely hidden.

"Hello. Welcome to the home of the Nako family." My mother greeted, as the head of the family.

"Greetings." The ninja were adorned in black, only their eyes visible.

"May we ask why you have invaded our home?" My mother was always one to get strait to the point.

"Yes, you can. Our employer has told us that you harbour a very, um,_ powerful_, child in this place. And we have been ordered to retrieve her and deliver her to our boss." The ninja in the front of the group of five said.

They were looking for a female child;_ I_ was the only female child at the house.

They were looking for me.

Cliff hanger! Hahahaha! Sorry guys, now you gotta wait for the rest! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of Sasuke or anything, but again, sometimes other things are more important than the love interest. Hope to see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Orochimaru. Sasuke Love Story. Chapter Six.

(memo) okay, recap. last time, we took a dive into spyder's past. i know I don't have a whole lot of sasuke in my chapters, but right now, I really need to focus on spyder. kay, so, enjoy chapter six.

They were looking for me.

At that time in my life, I wasn't as good at keeping quiet as I am now.

A small puff of air escaped my lips and I could see my family stiffen down below.

"Oh? And what might the name of that child be?" My grandmother spoke, her voice cracking with age.

"You already know it, but, we'll humor you." The ninjas nodded. "The child's name is, _Spyder_."

"What? No! You will not lay a finger on my daughter!" My mother screamed, her body crackling with chakra.

"Oh? Says who?" The strange ninja are snickering at my family, at their foolishness.

"Says us!"

"Really? Well, we know for a fact that you won't last long against our strength, even _if_ you out number us and have home field advantage."

When the lead ninja said that, I heard my oldest cousin growl in anger, giving away our position.

"Oh, is that another of your little brats I hear? Are they _all_ over there? All four of them?" The ninja paused, sniffing at the air. "Oh, wait, the four children that have actually been born?" That was when I found out that my mother was expecting another child.

"What?" The word blew from my lips quietly. Until then I had only thought that my mother was gaining weight.

"H- How can you tell?" My mother was crouched over defensively.

"I can_ smell _the _rotting, decaying_ fetis. Oh! You didn't know that it died, did you?" My mother gasped and clutched her belly protectively.

"What?"

"It's _dead_. It died four months ago." The lead ninja sighed heavily and a tear streaked down my mother's face.

"You lie!"

My mother surged forward at the ninja, her index and middle fingers were pointed toward his heart and her skin crackled with a jutsu.

The ninja dodged neatly and he sent a strong hand strait at her stomach.

"Hah!" Blood splattered from her mouth and she fell to her knees, her hands on her swollen belly.

The fight began.

The other adults leapt into the fight, jutsus springing from their hands.

I watched in horror as the blood sprayed everywhere from every body. It was terrible, it seemed like the sky should have turned red itself.

My mother was back on her feet, jabbing furiously at the lead ninja. He dodged neatly and landed quick, sharp blows on the pressure points of her body.

My heart drummed in my chest as I watched the fight. My palms were slick with sweat and I had troubles keeping a grip on the branch.

The first to fall was my aunt, the mother of my two older cousins.

"No! Mother!" The two older boys sprang from the tree beside mine and they attacked the ninja wildly.

The battle was terrible, I watched in silent horror, frozen stiff as everyone in my family fell. When only the lead ninja remained standing, I knew I was doomed.

"Come out, little girl, you are beat. The great Nako family has _fallen_! They are great no longer! So just come along quietly and cooperatively."

"No! I said you would not touch my daughter!" My mother shrieked, and her hands flicked around, creating twenty different hand signs. She screamed then, so loud I could not hear the name of the jutsu.

Light exploded all around them, lightning crackling with the sound of electricity.

I stared at the scene through the flames that burned on the house.

Then, when the light disappeared, I saw that my mother had fallen, her life gone from her body. The ninja was gone as well, most likely searching for me. I searched for his chakra, but it was very faint, a long way off.

I remember scrabbling down from that tree and grabbing Hebihisu, grasping it tightly.

Then I bid my family a final farewell.

•••

"I ran away then. I came back about a week later. I found the ground still wet with blood and the lake ruby red, I never looked back after that.

"Almost a month later I was I a small village. I was a mess and underfed. I was looking for food when I heard the name. My father was at a small shop and the owner had gone to the storage to grab something. I walked over to him and he took one look at me and knew who I was and that something had gone wrong."

I shivered, wiping away a stray tear.

Sasuke remained quiet for a minute.

"So that's why you're always more quiet and hateful than me?" He asked, slightly joking, trying to cheer me up a little. I nod

"Yes. I don't want the same thing that happened to my family to happen to anyone else." I shudder and curl up in my sleeping bag.

My green eyes close and I'm asleep in a second.

It's cold.

I'm cold.

Why is it so cold?"

I roll over and reach for anything warm. I find it and pull myself to it, wrapping my arms around it.

"Spyder. Spyder? Spyder! Wake up!" My eyes blink open and I yawn, rubbing my eyes.

"What?"

"One, it's morning. Two, you were hugging my all night." My cheeks went warm and red.

"_You_ were the warmth I found?" He nodded. "God! Kill me now!" I say as I pack my stuff up. The heat in my face is almost killing me.

"Yes. I was." He states as he stands. "And you were mine." He smirked. My eyes widen and I chuck a rock at the back of his head. It bounces harmlessly off his hair, not a spike out of place.

"Pervert!" I scream at him.

"Shush up. You'll give our position away." Sasuke chides me. I stick my tongue out at him. "How childish."

'I don't care, and we don't_ have_ a position. Sicko." Sasuke smirks.

"I'm not the sicko; _you're_ the one that took what I said in a perverted way." I throw my pack onto my back just as he comes up behind me and throws _me_ over his shoulder, the bone jabbing into my gut, and probably shoving my guts to places they shouldn't be.

"Put me down!" I tug on his hair and shove my knuckles into the joints of his spine.

"No. Now shut up." He hisses quietly, moving swiftly from out campsite. I grumble irritably.

"Meh. Meh meh meh. Screw you!"

"I know you'd like to, and I would you, but now's not the time or place for it." I sent me foot into his gut, just below his ribcage. Sasuke coughed silently and he wiped his hand over his mouth, smirking. "Ouch," he said, in one of those stupid voices that guys use when a girl they like to tease hits them. He smirked again when I elbowed him in the back of the head.

"Shut it, Duck Butt." My cheeks are super warm and I'm seriously resenting this perverted Emo King.

What's he playing at?

I'm muttering to myself as I lament over the action and possible motives that Sasuke has for treating me the way he does when sound and scent crackle in my ears and nose.

My spine straightens and I raise myself higher on his shoulder, trying to track the sound, scent, and possible chakra.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" He stops and his eyes flicker up to me. "What's up?"

"Yours." He coughs, his cheeks going pink for a second. "Someone is here; they've been waiting for us." I close my eyes, trying to focus.

"Where are they?" He's on red alert now. I sniff again, but the wind isn't helping me.

"I, don't, know… I can't get a lock on it… Wait! Chakra! Strongest right-" My eyes snap open. "In front of us!" sasuke lets me down and I whirl around, Hebihisu materializing in my hands. I glare at the trees and shrubs in front of me.

"Ah, excellent skill of deduction." A vaguely familiar voice drifts toward us.

"Where and who are you?" I shout.

A tall slim figure breaks from the greenery. It's a ninja. A ninja dressed in all black. I glare at the ninja's face, the only thing visible are the eyes, filled with cruel humor.

"It's been awhile… _Spyder."_

NO!


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of Orochimaru. Sasuke Love Story. Chapter Seven.

NO!

"No… It can't be…" My eyes are wide and I can feel the many tears I've held back all those years rushing forward. My heart is pounding and beating against my ribs. My breath comes and goes faster as my blood rushes through my body.

"Oh, but it is. Did you think that I died in the ten years that have passed? I wasn't _that_ old when I came in search for you." The ninja's eyes grin at me with cruelty. I can feel myself shake under that evil gaze.

"Err… You murdered my family and tried to abduct me. _You are dead!"_ I screamed, shoving Hebihisu into the ground and shouting the jutsu I have used many times. "Tiger Thunder Roar!" The ground shook and it cracked open, giant snakes of electricity rearing up and, as the deafening sound roared above all else, they charged forward and plunged into the ninja's body.

"Argh!" He screamed as the giant snakes started past his skin.

I felt Sasuke stiffen beside me as the ground beneath us started to roll and jerk, trying to throw him away from me.

"Grab onto me unless you want to be thrown into another world!" Sasuke grabbed my arm with one hand, the other gripping his sword.

Electricity and light and wind surged all around us, whipping and crackling.

"Dragon Water Projectile Jutsu!" A loud shout rose above the thunder and I saw rockets of water shooting at us from six different angles.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at him.

"I know! Give me a minute!" His hands flicked into the motions of Fire Ball Jutsu. I blinked as bright red jets of fire shot past me. The flames collided with the water and steam fogged the area.

Taking advantage of the cover, I ripped Hebihisu out of the ground and waved the double bladed sword in a circle in front of me.

Wind swirled around us and blew the steam away, revealing the furious look in the ninja's eyes.

"No!" He started running towards Sasuke and I.

"Spyder, _do_ something." Sasuke growled, taking a fighting stance beside me. I felt his muscles tense against me as I continued to swing Hebihisu.

"Blood Shead Jutsu!" I screamed, stilling Hebihisu and angling the sword so that the ninja's reflection was caught in both of the blades. He was frozen, staring in horror as he watched his own body explode in the metal.

"No…"

"What the-" Sasuke watched the ninja with wide black eyes, red flashing through the onyx.

"Die."

His blood exploded out of his veins, his heart still beating, and pushed past his skin, raining a gory red waterfall onto the cracked and singed ground at his feet.

"Argh!" The ninja cried out as he crumples to the ground, almost completely dead, his heart beat barely in existence.

"What was that?" Sasuke stared at me in shock, backing away.

"That was my ace. It takes most of my chakra, but it does the job." I say, closing my eyes tight as I walked over to the body, raising Hebihisu over my head.

"Wait... Don't you... want to know… who the boss… is…?" His voice is faint.

"No."

"There's a loud _shwack!_ as my blade crunches down on his skull.

One less problem in my life.

"He was weak. It is a wonder how he defeated the Nako family." I say, turning to Sasuke as Hebihisu dematerializes, my eyes still closed.

"Hmm." He mumbles, I can hear the slight slosh of blood as he walks to me. "Let's get out of here." Sasuke lifts me into his arms and runs, putting a lot of distance between us and the clearing.

•••

"So what _is_ the mission, Spyder?" I narrow my eyes and slide them toward Sasuke.

"Father didn't send you with me, did he?" He shrugs, uncaring. I sigh. "There is a group of ninja, in a big village a day's trip from here that are becoming very powerful. Father wants me to scope out the situation, and take action if needed. I have no more information on the matter." I reply, staring at my nails.

"What village?" Sasuke sounds wary now, suspicious and nervous.

"Hmm… Not sure. It wouldn't be any place you've been though."

"Oh? You're sure about that?" He says incredously.

"Yes. It's not like we're going to Konohagakure, Sasuke." I respond, sliding my eyes in his direction with a sly smirk. This is a gamble, but, he knows my past, so I should at least get to know a little bit of his.

His back is straight and his black eyes are wide.

"How… how did you know about that?" He's definitely suspicious of me now.

"I didn't. It was a shot in the dark. Why? Did I touch a nerve?" I smile again and he sighs.

"The Uchiha family was very powerful, and its downfall was one of its own members." He says, glaring into the flames of the fire I had built. "My older brother." Now my eyes are wide.

His older brother?

I stare at Sasuke, my eyes filled with some emotion.

"Oh… wow… That… that's terrible." I don't know what to say… My lack of human contact leaves me devoid of what to respond with in certain situations, which make me, seem cruel and heartless.

Sasuke's cold, black eyes flicker toward me and sees that I look sincere, and confused. A faint smirk touches his lips and he chuckles quietly, I blush.

"You have no idea how to feel, do you?" I shook my head, my long, black hair falling over my shoulders.

"Nope." I sigh. This is _so_ not the way I want to be viewed by Duck Butt. "Sorry. I do sympathize with you; I do, though I guess you aren't looking for sympathy." He chuckles and punches my shoulder lightly.

"You are correct. I don't want sympathy." I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're looking for revenge, aren't you?" Sasuke smirks.

"Aren't you?" He shoots back.

"Maybe a little bit, but for the most part I am looking for peace. If I cross anyone who had a hand in my family's murder, I will do anything to beat them"

"Oh? And what about that other ninja?" He asks.

"He and the boss are the ones I kill." I growl, glaring into the fire. "They have no right to continue to live after taking all the family a four- year- old girl knew."

"Uh- huh. So was Orochimaru your salvation after that?' Sasuke pokes the firewood with a stick.

"I guess. Did you have a salvation?"

"For a couple of years, no. But, after graduating from the ninja academy I was put in Team Seven. The two I was with were totally annoying, but Naruto Uzamaki, was, I guess, my salvation. But…" He trailed off.

"But?"

"But then Orochimaru gave me a curse mark and I was taken away. Some of the others searched for me, but when they got to me, I left. Naruto tried to stop me, but I beat him in a fight and walked away." I looked at him and see guilt, regret.

"You came to my father so you could get the power to kill your brother, didn't you?"

"Am I that see through?" His voice is tight and I think my heart is breaking for him.

"No. That was a shot in the dark as well. Quite the contrary, actually. I can't read you at all." I smile as him, the green of my eyes barely visible. "You're like a journal with a lock on it." I turn, looking back at the fire. "The secrecy makes me want to get to know you even more." I admit, my cheeks going red.

"Oh? Really?" From the corner of my eye I see him smirk and lean forward, his face getting close to mine. I turn to look at him and skitter back a few inches.

"What are you d- doing?" My eyes are wide and my cheeks heat up and are almost purple. Sasuke smirks more. He swings his legs around so he's crouching, and he moves forward so he's closer to me than he was before.

"Come now, Spyder. Don't tell me you don't want-"

We become alert immediately, both of us having heard the wild rustling of plant life and cursed muttering of people.

"Hm!" I'm on my feet in a second, and quickly I gather up out supplies, drawing Hebihisu from its dematerialized form.

"Can you tell where they are?" Sasuke has his hand on the hilt of his sword; he is so tense you'd think that his muscles were on the verge of snapping. I shake my head.

"No. They're blending their chakra; the only thing I can tell is that they're getting closer. My eyebrows tilt down in irritation and confusion. "Wait…" My eyes scrape over the trees, seeing the snakes of smoky mist, the water vapor sparkling in the very dim light. "Oh shit! Hold your breath!" I drag my sleeve over my nose and mouth. Sasuke did the same, luckily.

My eyes darted everywhere, and I constantly blinked, trying to clear my vision as I tried to fight off the effects of the mist.

_How…?_

I started coughing and I hear Sasuke doing the same.

"Ugh…" I can't fight it off any longer; they've gotten the best of me for the second time in my life. "Damn…"

There's nothing in the world around me anymore…

hahaha! suckers! did you think that they were gunna kiss? haha! nope! you gotta wait for a while! THEN everything will be revealed to you and spyder! well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to message me with your thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned loudly when I came to. I dragged my eyelids up, and the first thing I see is Sasuke unconscious on a cold, white floor.

"Sasuke…" I groaned in pain as I slowly dragged myself over to him. I shook his shoulder. "Sasuke, wake up." With my free hand I rubbed at my eyes. "C' mon, Sasuke. Wake up."

"Ughh…" I felt him shift beneath my palm. I allowed myself a brief moment of relief. "Umgh… Spyder…?" Sasuke's head turned toward me and I see a thin line of sparling black.

"Morning, afternoon, evening." I say, gritting my teeth in pain as my spine cracks.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I really don't, but if I had to guess, I'd probably say we were in the dungeons of the ninja group we're supposed to handle." Sasuke groaned, turning his head back so that his face was all but resting on the floor.

"Fun." I hummed my agreement as I struggled to rise so I could look out of the door; there are three bars at the top, allowing some room to see into the hall or whatever was beyond.

I managed to crawl to the door, but then, I had to strain my arms to reach the bars.

I dragged myself up, moaning in pain.

"You all right, Spyder?" For a second I thought it was Sasuke, but when I managed to somewhat stand, I saw the grinning face staring through the bars.

I stared at it through dazed eyes before everything clicked and the fog dispersed.

I screamed, recognizing the face. I jumped away from the door, standing defensively in front of Sasuke.

"Oh, come now, Spyder, my dear. Surely you are glad to see me?" He asks, opening the door and stepping into the cell.

I shuffle back, almost tripping over Sasuke as I shake my head.

"N- No! You're dead! You died ten years ago!"

"Spyder… What's wrong?" Sasuke groaned. I turned carefully away from him and knelt in front of the Uchiha. I slowly flipped him onto his back.

"Sasuke…" I tap his cheek sharply, hoping to actually wake him up.

I grin grimly when his eyes snap open, briefly flashing red.

"What was that for?"

"Oh… Spyder… Don't tell me you've moved on! What about me?" I closed my eyes tightly, my hand finding Sasuke's and squeezing it tightly.

"You were my best friend. Nothing more." I say quietly. "You were never a 'boyfriend' or anything."

There was an exaggerated gasp at my words. "Ah! Spyder! Your words slay me!"

"Good! Then maybe they'll complete the reality that I've lived with since I was four, jackass!" I yelled, whirling around to face the cousin I thought was dead.

His brown eye glittered with cruel humor and his smile was deadly. He brushed shoulder length brown hair out of his pale face.

This is my oldest cousin, Dain.

"How cruel, my dear Spyder." He places his hand over his heart, faking a pained and hurt look.

"I stopped caring about the cruelty of my words after you all supposedly died and I was taken in by my real family, my father." I snap at him.

"Oh? You found someone who actually wanted you?" Dain smiled at me, it was a fake, cold smile.

"More than you at least." I mutter sourly.

"Right." He waves his hand dismissively, strolling up to me slowly, taking in my appearance. He reaches his hand out and grabs my chin, angling my face into the bright light above us. "How you have changed, Spyder. It's a shame you weren't wanted."

"Shut up!" Sasuke jumped between Dain and I, shoving him away from me. "Don't touch her again!" He snarled darkly at my cousin, his arms spread protectively in front of me.

"Sasuke…"

"Shush!" He hissed back at me. "Who are you? Where are we? And how do you know Spyder?" He demanded of Dain.

Dain laughed scornfully.

"Who are you to demand answers of me? But, there is no harm in answering." He paused for a second, grinning. "My name is Dain Nako, the oldest child of the Nako family. I am Spyder's cousin." I saw Sasuke shift his eyes slightly. "You are in the Village Hidden Under the Sky." Dain paused again. "As I said, I am dear Spyder's cousin, but I am also a very dear person to her." He smiled coldly at us and Sasuke looked down at me.

"'Dear'? Dear how?" His gaze at me was sharp and almost angry. I didn't shy away or back down from it.

"He likes to think that I was his, though, in my opinion, he was only my best friend. Not that it should matter! You were supposed to have been killed ten years ago!" I leaned around Sasuke, my hands on his arm.

"Oh, you're still sore about that?" Dain rolled his eyes. "As you said, it was ten years ago."

"I was four! I thought that my whole family was killed! I didn't know that you were the 'boss' the ninja were talking about!" Dain crossed his arms.

"You finally figured that out? Wow. Spyder, as the smartest of the Nako children, you sure are stupid." His cold brown eyes glittered with the vile evil that had become his nature.

I stepped out from behind Sasuke,, though he wouldn't left me more than a foot away from him, and measured up against Dain. I wouldn't let him intimidate me as he did when we were children.

"Why? If I'm going to die here, I at least deserve to know why I was unwanted." I glare up at him, the flashing fury in my green snake eyes causing a brief moment of fear or uncertainty in his.

Dain took a quick step back from me, not trusting the venomous pets that hid.

"Well, you're starting to ask the right questions now, Spyder my dear." He crossed his arms, a hand resting on his chin as he nodded. "But, to answer that, you'd need to talk to your mother." A cruel grin crossed his face, but it disappeared when I didn't react, I had expected him to say as much.

"Oh, come now, Dain. You know that Mother isn't the only one who could give her the answers she wants." A cold, unfamiliar voice says as the cell door opens and a small girl steps in.

I watched as she advanced towards us.

I didn't need to know her name to know who she was.

This girl was the child my mother had carried when my life had taken a turn I never wanted.

I barely blinked as the child stopped stared at me.

Then she changed, she didn't have the cold, cruel air about her.

As she looked at me she became curious, shy, and tentative.

This girl looked at me with innocent eyes; eyes that had never seen death. She was not a killer, or an avenger.

I had no clue how my mother would have managed to find him, let alone tie him down long enough, but this girl was my sister.

Through and through.

By spit and blood both ways.

The second daughter or Maiyuki and Orochimaru, my flesh and blood sister.

I remained impassive, keeping my expression blank as the young girl watched me from Dain's side.

As we stood staring, she tried to step over to me, but, as expected, she was stopped.

"Hello." I say, finally tired of the absolute silence. The girl looked so happy when I greeted her.

I felt Sasuke shift beside me.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He whispers in my ear. I turn my head slightly to him.

"Yes. Now hush." I snap at him.

I look back at my sister, crouching down slightly so I'm at her height. I reach my hand out to her and her blue snake eyes light up.

She doesn't even look at my hand, just rushed forward and hugged me.

"Crystal!" Dain's sharp, angry snap rings in my ears as my ten- year- old sister clings to me. "Crystal! Get away from them! You know very well what we were told!"

"Yes, and what she was told was that this girl here is her older sister."


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes widen as my mother fills the doorway of the cell, looking as beautiful and powerful as ever.

Crystal raises her head and smiles at me as I continue to stare. My mother smiles as well.

"Hello, my dear. I am so glad to see you again, my precious Spyder." Those words used to be warm, but now they're hollow and fake. A dead promise. "So, as you can see, this is your sister, who is much like you in many ways."

"And different in just as many." The woman before me, her long black hair tied up and her blue eyes dull, smiles sadly.

"Spyder, please, don't be like that. What happen was for your own good. Please, let's just put it behind us and live as a family. You, Crystal, me, and your father."

"You'd never tie him down long enough, you know that." She nods.

"You're right. I wouldn't. But Crystal and you would. How else would you still be here?"

"Speaking of which, it's time to answer my question." My mother snaps her fingers in mock defeat.

"Darn. I was hoping I would be able to bypass that." She smiled, I didn't.

"Obviously not." I growled. My mother frowned and shook her head.

"So serious." She sighed sadly. "Well, if you must know at this very moment, I suppose you should get comfortable, my dears." My mother gestured for everyone around her to sit.

Crystal sat on my lap, her eyes fearful when Sasuke dragged me away from Dain. I saw my mother's eyebrows rise slightly.

"Okay, so, you're wondering why you were unwanted and why ninja came to take you away?" I nod curtly. "Always with the difficult and touchy questions. Fine. Before I met Orochimaru,-"

Her nose scrunched and the name. "I was a mere medical ninja who wanted power. My fighting abilities were never in existence and I longed for a ninja that could give me a powerful brood." I flinch at the word. It is cold and ugly. "Hm. So, when I met your father, I seduced him." She smiled coldly at my sister and I. "He fell for it perfectly, and on first try, you, Spyder, my dear, were conceived." I shivered at the way she was phrasing all of this. I didn't want to hear the story of how I came to be. "After you were born, you never showed any exceptional skill or anything in fighting, just medicines and healing. That is, until you turned three, that is when we first saw the connection between you and that horrible sword of your grandfather's.

"At first I thought nothing of it, but then your abilities emerged and when I found Orochimaru again, I conceived Crystal and hired the ninja." She almost glared at me. "Spyder, you were both wanted and unwanted because of your power. Unwanted because you were a danger to us, wanted because we all thirsted for power." My eyes narrowed at my mother.

"So, you had Crystal to try to get a more powerful child with a tamer personality?" She nodded.

"Yes, but unfortunately, she is no more powerful than me." My mother scowled at Crystal, my sister shrank back against me.

"Then why did you bother to make it seem as though you were killed?" I almost screamed at her.

"It was a test. To see what you would do. You didn't do anything." Maiyuki Nako frowned at me with disappointment.

"You told me to find my father! That is exactly what I did! And I have spent the last ten years feeling guilty about your deaths!"

"Obviously not enough to avenge us. You were hiding with your father for all those years." She sniffed disdainfully. I growled and clenched my fists.

"For your information, Mother, I swore to kill the leader ninja and the boss to avenge you, but I cannot kill you! But I did kill the head ninja, thank- you very much!" Sasuke touches my left shoulder and I turn my head to look at him.

"Well, thank- you very much, but, my dear, who is this?" She smiles kindly and wiggles her eyebrows at me, like any normal mother would. I narrowed my green snake eyes at her, my arms unintentionally tightening around Crystal.

"This is a ninja that ranks high with my father, Sasuke Uchiha." Dain and my mother hissed Crystal leaned back against me, trying to get farther away from them.

"'Uchiha'?" My mother growled. I felt Sasuke move slightly behind me.

"Yes. Sasuke Uchiha. Got a problem with my name, lady?" He asked and I felt wind rush around me as my mother swept me and Crystal away from him.

"What are you doing with my Spyder?" She snarled. I glared at her.

"Your Spyder? I thought you didn't want me." My mother looked down at me.

"I have my reasons, my dear. Just as any mother does." I frown up at her.

"What do you have against Sasuke?"

"Soul survivor of the Uchiha Massacre; younger brother of the murderer Itachi Uchiha. Originally from Konohagakure, and enemy of the Nako family." Sasuke snorted.

"What did I ever do to you?" He glares.

"Your very existence threatens the Nakos." I blink.

"So? I doubt Sasuke has had the time to destroy the family. I may not have always known it, but I've sensed Sasuke's chakra very close to the base."

"This Uchiha may not have any crimes against us, but the Uchiha family has always tried to destroy us, Spyder. They have always wanted Hebihisu." My eyes narrow at her. "His kind are our enemies, my dears." Sasuke snorted again, rolling his black eyes.

"I've seen that blade. I do not want it any closer to me than it has been-" Sasuke touches his left shoulder and glared at me. "Nor do I have any use for it." Sasuke waves his hand dismissively. I smile lightly to myself, nor would he be able to wield it.

"Bah! Lies! No Nako would ever show that blade to the likes of an Uchiha!" Maiyuki growled.

"I do not go by Nako anymore. And in my defense, we weren't taught that before the incident." I dead- panned.

"Spyder! You disgrace you grandfather's vile creation?"

"Sasuke, show them your shoulder." I cover my little sister's eyes as Sasuke pushes down his shirt to reveal the gory cut that has barely sealed.

"Oh? Very good, my dear Spyder. Though why did you not heal him?" My mother smiled cruelly down at me.

"Because after your supposed deaths, the sight of blood terrified me. I'm not a healer as you are."

"No. Obviously not."

My eyes went wide as, all of a sudden, Dain had Sasuke pinned and my mother had a kunai against Crystal's throat.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on the cold, white floor of the cell, shocked at the abrupt turn of events. Dain and my mother smiled evilly at me, and in that very instant I knew what heart- wrenching question they would ask me.

"Which will you choose, Spyder? The Uchiha?" Dain presses down on Sasuke's neck, causing him to choke. "Or your sister?" Maiyuki presses the edge of the knife to the little girl's throat, causing her to cry out and reach for me.

"Sister!" I take it all in, my breathing hard and unsteady. My green eyes are wide and I can feel fear for Sasuke and Crystal rising in my stomach.

"Spyder! Save your sister!" Sasuke croaks out, gritting his teeth as he looks at me and Dain presses down harder.

Our eyes meet and I can see nothing but determination.

What can I do?

Who do I save?

The cold and distant boy who refuses to let me walk on my own two feet that I have only known for about a week?

Or the girl that is my little sister who has been in my life for about half an hour?

Save the ninja?

Or the innocent child?

I close my eyes, hoping that I'll wake up form this nightmare only to find that it was just on small bad dream.

I know it's in vain, that this is real, so I try something else.

I search the energy around me, seeing if I can sense Hebihisu so I can make it materialize.

"The sword has been destroyed. Don't bother!" Dain snarled loudly at me and I sigh, fitfully, to myself.

My eyes open and a single tear rolls down my cheek, for Sasuke, for Crystal, and the blade that meant so much to me.

I look at the two hostages of my mother and cousin, and then I bow my head in defeat.

I've made my choice.

"I'm sorry…" I close my eyes as Crystal whimpers, thinking she is about to die. I hear Sasuke stiffen and a slight catch pick up in his breathing. "Moon Sever Jutsu."

Spindle jumps at Dain as Triumph attacks my mother furiously. Sasuke leaps to his feet and Crystal falls into my arms. My mother screams in time with the stamping of Dain's foot; he's trying to squash my tarantula. I push to my feet and Sasuke moves to me quickly.

"Are you alright?" I ask him and he nods, pulling out six poison senbon needles, and his black eyes lock with my green snake gaze.

"You won't hate me?" I shake my head, but I turn away as the needles slice through the air and bite deep into the flesh of my family. Crystal and I both flinch at the same time. Sasuke grabs my arm.

"Let's go." He yanks the cell door open, picking up two hitch- hikers as he does and we run into the hall. "Which way?" I look at Crystal and shrug.

"I don't know."

"There they are! Get them!" We whirl around to see ninjas running towards us. I look at Sasuke and point in the ninja's direction.

"That way." He rolls his eyes and we charge forward, flinging kunai and shurikens at our opposition.

I had to let Sasuke do most of the fighting, seeing as how I was holding my ten- year- old sister. Sasuke seemed to fly through the air the way he flitted from one enemy to the next. He was little more than a blur before my eyes as I watched. I could feel and hear Crystal cry as our enemies went down.

"Are you alright?" I whisper the question to her and she nods slightly in reply.

"Spyder! Hurry up! We have to go!" I look up and nod once before I run after Sasuke.

It was amazing how quickly we got out of that place, considering how many opponents we met. No matter how many though, they all went down in a matter of minutes.

We stood in the hall, out chests heaving form running and fighting.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I ask, eying the splotches of red on his shirt warily. He didn't answer, just waved us on. "Sasuke, I need to heal you. _Now_." He grunted and didn't stop running.

We were out of the building where we had been held and were running to the gates of the village so we could get away. Houses, stores, and streets whipped by as I struggled to keep up with Sasuke, worry building in me. He was losing too much blood!

"Sasuke! We need to stop! At this rate you'll die!" He turned his flashing red glare at me, making me falter slightly.

"I will not die so long as I have a purpose!" He growled back at me and I frowned.

"If your wounds are not taken care of, you will die purpose or not!" I snapped at his back, becoming furious with his stubbornness. "Sasuke… As soon as we are out of here I am looking at your injuries even if I have to hurt you." I growled lowly at him as he shrugged.

Sasuke jumped around a corner of a street and I almost slammed into his back, not expecting him to have stopped.

"Sasuke…" I glared at the back of his head, tightening my grip on Crystal.

"Spyder… Not now… Who are these people?" I leaned around him and narrowed my eyes at the eight people blocking the gates.

I cursed.

"Spyder?"

"The rest of my family. Sasuke, take Crystal and get out of here. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." If I make it out of this alive or more than half dead.

"Spyder, there's too many. You won't survive." I glare at him.

"I will not die so long as I have a purpose." I shoot back at him, putting Crystal in his arms. "Get out of here."

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming back here." Sasuke glared at me.

"Go!" I spat at him and he disappeared from sight.

I moved into a ready position, boiling with anger as I see Hebihisu in my grandfather's grasp.

"Hello, family. Been a while hasn't it? How have you all been?" I ask, drawing out a shuriken and a kunai.

"Just peachy, Spyder."

Chapter Eleven

Hebihisu flashed in the sunset light, brightness blinking over my face.

"You must be happy to have Hebihisu back in your hands, Grandfather."

"Oh yes, but unfortunately I have to destroy it if you survive. Wouldn't want you to get a hold of this again now would we?" I think he smiles, but I can't tell from the distance between us.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't want that. I'm just glad you're thinking of me."

"Bah! Thinking of your death maybe!" My eyes narrowed on a small, twig- like figure.

"Kiero? Is that you?"

"You bet!" I rolled my eyes at how fast he went from cold to cheerful.

"So then that there is… Kaedo, right?" The other small figure waved slightly at me. "Ah. How the years change us." I sigh wistfully. "Too bad they didn't h change us for the better. " I raised my arm that brandished the kunai, the metal glinting in the fading light.

"Only_ you _would wish that, Spyder." My grandmother hissed sourly and the corner of my mouth twitches up in a sad smile.

"I guess so. We can't all agree can we?"

"No. We can't."

Those words started the battle, one of the hardest I'd ever fought.

My grandparents, aunts, uncles, and two cousins ran at me.

"Okay, Spyder. Be brave and do what must be done." I murmur to myself.

I feel a rush of cold air as they surround me.

My eyes are closed and I sigh, waiting patiently and sadly for the first attack.

When it comes, my cousins are behind it. Kaedo aims a swift blow at my right shoulder and I stick him in the stomach with the kunai/

He grunts and grabs his middle. I take his distraction to poke a poison senbon needle into the pupil of his eye.

Then I feel fists pound into my back. I grunt slightly and take a small step forward from the impact.

Kiero.

I stand there for a second, letting the thought register. I'm still foggy form the mist.

"Come on now, Spyder. You're better than that." He chides me. My eyes narrow and I whirl around, swiping the bloodied kunai over his eyes.

"Yes. I am." I say as I drag the shuriken up, going from his stomach to his collar bone. Then, once again I take out a senbon, but this tie I shove it in his wind pipe.

I stand in the circle of my family, six remaining, and know that that was the easy part.

The hard part is about to begin.

"How merciless you have become, Spyder. Thoughtlessly killing your cousins like that. How dare you!" Aunt Tsu, Kiero and Kaedo's mother, screams as she jumps at me.

I spin to face her huge form and sling the shuriken at her.

It spins into her eye and stays there. Tsu ignores it, barely faltering on her path to me.

I yank out another kunai and there is a loud crash of sound as I block her kunai with mine.

"If anyone is merciless, it is you!" I push her back with a grunt and sweep my arms in front of me, the blades of my weapons cutting two gashes in her belly.

But Tsu still stands. She won't go down as easily as her sons.

An idea clicks in my head as I dodge a lunge from her and I twist, bending down and dragging Kaedo up to protect my body from a full force jab.

Blood spills from his mouth and new wound as he coughs, almost dead.

Tsu cries out, tears filling her remaining eye.

"Kaedo…" She whispers, not noticing that I'm pushing him closer to her, her kunai biting deeper.

While she's distracted I jump forward, throwing her off balance and plunging on of my weapons into her heart.

I almost get sick as blood splatters me and Tsu falls to the ground.

Dead.

I wipe my head over my face quickly, just in time to dodge a punch aimed at my face by Uncle Kenyei.

I lean back, bring my legs over my head, a foot smashing into his nose.

And as I recover from my dodge, I pull Kiero up, Keeping him suspended in the air by the two kunai I have placed in his back.

Kenyei doesn't notice until a murmured scream comes from his son as his skull is pulverized.

My uncle's eyes go wide and he sinks to his knees.

Why would he go and do that?

The though runs through my head as I bring down my arms, smashing the two kunai into _his _skull.

It has only been five minutes, but already I am panting and very tired.

But there are still four left to fight.

I blink swear and blood out of my eyes. I am glad that the blood on my face isn't mine. I have no clue what injuries I have, I can't feel any pain.

I look at my remaining family, glaring at them.

"Who's next?" I grunt at them. I glance down at my hands and see the slight shiver as I grip the kunai.

"Only _you_ would be so eager to fight." I look at my other aunt and uncle and smile slightly.

"Only because I don't like fighting family. Absolutely hate it. You should know that."

I took a quick step back as Aunt Lyn rushes at me. A loud clash of metal and another fight begins.

Lyn also has two kunai in her grasp and she makes five quick jabs at my gut.

I block most of them, but one catches me in the side. I grunt and grit my teeth, lightly touch the wound, feeling the sickly wetness on my fingers.

"You'll pay for that, Lyn." I almost laugh when she cries out in fear.

I slice and cut at her with a barrage of lightning fast attacks. Lyn tries desperately to dodge and block, but I keep scoring blows on her.

I grunt and spin, slicing my two kunai through her skin and kick her, sending her flying. I leap after her and slam the two blades into her eyes.

"Uncle Yun," I say in a sing- song voice. "You're next." I growl, smiling darkly. There's a short silence, that is ended with a scream of attack.

I yank my arms back and whip around, dragging two bloodied blades across Yun's throat.

He falls to the ground, blood spurting form the fatal wound.

I raise my head so I'm looking at my grandparents.

"Six down; two to go."


	11. Chapter 11

"Six down; two to go." I smile evilly, darkly, my head lolling to the side like I'm a psycho, murdering doll.

It's been ten minutes. I have five left to finish this before Sasuke comes back, takes care of this, then kills me for being late.

I look at my grandparents. My grandfather wielding my sword, my grandmother smiling kindly. I blink at her, making sure I'm seeing right.

Why is she smiling?

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. When she pulls away, she strokes my hair, blowing on him softly when Spindle hisses.

"My dear, Spyder, I never wanted this for you. I will not fight my favorite grandchild." She kisses my forehead and before I can stop her or do anything, she takes a kunai from my hand and presses it into her own stomach, and I stand there, sweating and bleeding as my grandmother falls to the red ground. "I love you." She dies, those words taking away the last breath in her body.

I look up at my grandfather, my expression blank.

"You're not going to do the same favor, are you, Grandfather?" He smiles at me, swinging Hebihisu. His smile is kind, but also cruel.

"You are my favorite grandchild as well, and I would prefer not to kill you, but, you killed my children, children- in- law, killed three of my grandchildren, and kidnapped the last, are in cahoots with an Uchiha, and for all that, you must pay, my dear." He shakes his head, almost sadly.

"So it's an 'eye for an eye' thing?" I ask.

"Yes. And we will be even once I kill you with Hebihisu, the sword you were never meant to wield."

"Alright." I toss the other kunai away, hearing the sickening crunch of bone and the squish of blood as it lands.

I place three poison senbon needles in the left corner of my mouth and grip a shuriken with the right, grabbing two fresh kunai from my weapon pouch.

It's time to end this.

My grandfather steps forward and brandishes Hebihisu.

The blades glint dimly in the faint last lights of sunset.

The darkest hour is upon us. The time when the winner is decided.

I will not lose, so this, is good- bye.

There is silence, and neither of us move. This is the 'calm' before the battle. My grandfather and I loved battling each other, and both wish to preserve this calm.

But, he will always be the first to strike and destroy the peace.

He will never change his tactics or his fighting habits.

This old dog refuses to learn new tricks.

He never was one to try new things.

"A' ight, let's get this over with." I mumble around the weapons in my mouth.

"Gladly." My grandfather smiles darkly. I don't blink or react, even though that smile scares me very much. I shift my right leg behind the left, feet spread apart.

"Let's go then."

He never moved, but I felt a sharp pain in my back and I felt something knock my knees, causing my legs to buckle and me to fall to my knees.

"Oh, so weak, Spyder. Ten years away have done nothing for your skills. What a shame." My grandfather clicked his tongue disparagingly. I rolled my eyes but didn't dignify him with a response. "What? No back talk? What happened to you?" I shrugged as I forced my shaky legs to lift me.

My breath heaved in and out of my chest, whistling past my weapons.

Time to end this.

I glared at the last parent I have from the Nako family and Jerk my head to the side, tossing hair out of my face.

"Oh? Ready to fight now?" I narrowed my eyes. _Bring it on old man._

He swung Hebihisu at me and I dodged, throwing one of the senbon needles at his exposed ribs. The needle stuck and he grunted.

That encouraged me, and I rushed him, stabbing anywhere I could get a blow in.

I managed to get about a dozen hits in before the old man caught up to speed and started blocking, but he was already pretty much sweating out blood.

I grinned triumphantly, and I almost couldn't dodge before my grandfather cut me I half.

I got out with just a small cut on my side. I touched it lightly as I recovered.

I glared at the old man and threw my kunai, completely slashing the muscles by his knees.

He fell, but he never stopped fighting, even as I jabbed the last two senbon needles into his chest and the shuriken cut into his throat.

Finally, after dodging flailing sword strokes, I grabbed the hilt of Hebihisu, _my_ sword, and kept it still.

"This blade has been infused with ten years' worth of my chakra. It has known _me_ as its master for years._ I_ rule this roost." I loomed over my grandfather and pressed my weight against him. "It is time to end this once, and for all." I gripped the leather binding tighter. "Good- bye."

I lean right against him and twist the sword until his arms are cracking. I angle the blades correctly and send my chakra racing through the metal.

"Blood. Shed. Jutsu."

The old man's pale eyes widened with fear as he saw his body explode in the metal.

Just as with the lead ninja earlier, his blood boiled through his veins and exploded out of his old, wrinkly hide.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the liquid horror splashed all over me.

I let go of Hebihisu to let Grandfather fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" I grimace, whispering as I open my eyes.

And I'm about to lean down to retrieve my weapon when I see just a small pile of silver dust.

Hebihisu is no more.


	12. Chapter 12

"Six down; two to go." I smile evilly, darkly, my head lolling to the side like I'm a psycho, murdering doll.

It's been ten minutes. I have five left to finish this before Sasuke comes back, takes care of this, then kills me for being late.

I look at my grandparents. My grandfather wielding my sword, my grandmother smiling kindly. I blink at her, making sure I'm seeing right.

Why is she smiling?

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. When she pulls away, she strokes my hair, blowing on him softly when Spindle hisses.

"My dear, Spyder, I never wanted this for you. I will not fight my favorite grandchild." She kisses my forehead and before I can stop her or do anything, she takes a kunai from my hand and presses it into her own stomach, and I stand there, sweating and bleeding as my grandmother falls to the red ground. "I love you." She dies, those words taking away the last breath in her body.

I look up at my grandfather, my expression blank.

"You're not going to do the same favor, are you, Grandfather?" He smiles at me, swinging Hebihisu. His smile is kind, but also cruel.

"You are my favorite grandchild as well, and I would prefer not to kill you, but, you killed my children, children- in- law, killed three of my grandchildren, and kidnapped the last, are in cahoots with an Uchiha, and for all that, you must pay, my dear." He shakes his head, almost sadly.

"So it's an 'eye for an eye' thing?" I ask.

"Yes. And we will be even once I kill you with Hebihisu, the sword you were never meant to wield."

"Alright." I toss the other kunai away, hearing the sickening crunch of bone and the squish of blood as it lands.

I place three poison senbon needles in the left corner of my mouth and grip a shuriken with the right, grabbing two fresh kunai from my weapon pouch.

It's time to end this.

My grandfather steps forward and brandishes Hebihisu.

The blades glint dimly in the faint last lights of sunset.

The darkest hour is upon us. The time when the winner is decided.

I will not lose, so this, is good- bye.

There is silence, and neither of us move. This is the 'calm' before the battle. My grandfather and I loved battling each other, and both wish to preserve this calm.

But, he will always be the first to strike and destroy the peace.

He will never change his tactics or his fighting habits.

This old dog refuses to learn new tricks.

He never was one to try new things.

"A' ight, let's get this over with." I mumble around the weapons in my mouth.

"Gladly." My grandfather smiles darkly. I don't blink or react, even though that smile scares me very much. I shift my right leg behind the left, feet spread apart.

"Let's go then."

He never moved, but I felt a sharp pain in my back and I felt something knock my knees, causing my legs to buckle and me to fall to my knees.

"Oh, so weak, Spyder. Ten years away have done nothing for your skills. What a shame." My grandfather clicked his tongue disparagingly. I rolled my eyes but didn't dignify him with a response. "What? No back talk? What happened to you?" I shrugged as I forced my shaky legs to lift me.

My breath heaved in and out of my chest, whistling past my weapons.

Time to end this.

I glared at the last parent I have from the Nako family and Jerk my head to the side, tossing hair out of my face.

"Oh? Ready to fight now?" I narrowed my eyes. _Bring it on old man._

He swung Hebihisu at me and I dodged, throwing one of the senbon needles at his exposed ribs. The needle stuck and he grunted.

That encouraged me, and I rushed him, stabbing anywhere I could get a blow in.

I managed to get about a dozen hits in before the old man caught up to speed and started blocking, but he was already pretty much sweating out blood.

I grinned triumphantly, and I almost couldn't dodge before my grandfather cut me I half.

I got out with just a small cut on my side. I touched it lightly as I recovered.

I glared at the old man and threw my kunai, completely slashing the muscles by his knees.

He fell, but he never stopped fighting, even as I jabbed the last two senbon needles into his chest and the shuriken cut into his throat.

Finally, after dodging flailing sword strokes, I grabbed the hilt of Hebihisu, _my_ sword, and kept it still.

"This blade has been infused with ten years' worth of my chakra. It has known _me_ as its master for years._ I_ rule this roost." I loomed over my grandfather and pressed my weight against him. "It is time to end this once, and for all." I gripped the leather binding tighter. "Good- bye."

I lean right against him and twist the sword until his arms are cracking. I angle the blades correctly and send my chakra racing through the metal.

"Blood. Shed. Jutsu."

The old man's pale eyes widened with fear as he saw his body explode in the metal.

Just as with the lead ninja earlier, his blood boiled through his veins and exploded out of his old, wrinkly hide.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the liquid horror splashed all over me.

I let go of Hebihisu to let Grandfather fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" I grimace, whispering as I open my eyes.

And I'm about to lean down to retrieve my weapon when I see just a small pile of silver dust.

Hebihisu is no more.


	13. Chapter 13

I glare down at the pile of dust and I screech with frustration, stomping my foot. But I gag when I hear the slosh of blood beneath my shoe.

"Every disappointment is just a window for opportunity." I spin around at the sound of the quiet voice. I whirl to see Sasuke perched on the roof of a nearby house. I blink, a wave of exhaustion washing over me, and I wiped sweat and blood from my face.

"Sasuke…" I look around, trying to find my sister. "Where's-"

"She's safe. She's waiting for you. So let's get you back to her. That way we can get wounds and stuff taken care of." I nod.

"Okay." I'm about to take a step away from the dead of my family into the lake of blood when I feel the rush of fast- moving air around me and know that Sasuke is carrying me. "Thank- you."

Almost an hour later, wounds had been cleaned and taken care of. We were lucky to find a lake that ended a little stream. Sasuke had decided to take the lake for himself to wash away grime and stuff from his body, while Crystal and I got the stream, which happened to be fast- moving.

I lift my shirt over my head, eying the little waterfall at the end of the stream warily. I turn my head to look at Crystal.

"Well, come on. You can't bathe with your clothes on." I smile at her. Crystal, I found, was extremely shy. I hug her and pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But if you knew what they did to me, you'd understand." Crystal nodded slightly, her eyes averted.

"I know, and it's okay, sister." I smile and turn away from her, continuing to get undressed.

When I've completely stripped my body of clothes, I turn and see that Crystal is still fully clothed. I sighed lightly, exasperated.

"Crys- _tal_!" I gasp and shriek loudly as I fall into the water, a sharp pain in my stomach and in my back as my body slaps against the surface.

I hit the bottom of the stream, bubbles rising from my mouth. Then I felt the current of the water against my body.

I bob to the surface just as I am whisked away down the stream.

I flounder in the water as I try to grab onto any of the rocks that protrude from the water.

Finally, my fingers snag a ledge and I tightened them on contact. My arms jerked painfully as I stopped moving. I grunt as I pull myself closer to the slick, jagged surface of the rock. I scowl at the water, feeling the tug of the current against my skin.

I claw my way higher onto the slippery surface, glaring up stream at my little sister, but she had disappeared.

"Crystal!" I snapped, looking around for her. There was no sign of her.

Or of my clothes.

I scowl and glower at the trees that surround us.

"Crystal!" I look at the stretch of water between me and the shore. I growl at the distance. "Crystal… When I get out of this river, we're going to have a _long_ talk!"

I'm reaching up to the top of the rock and am about to crawl on it when a sharp pain slams across the back of my hand and I fall back into the stream, crying out in surprise.

My head falls through the surface and the rest of me follows. Water fills my mouth and nose and I cough and sputter when I bob back into the air. Water flies past my lips as I hack.

And I'm even more shocked and scared when I feel the water falling from beneath me.

Then I fall with it.

"Ah!" I scream as I feel my body tilting down, the air rushing through and tangling my drenched black hair.

It feels like forever and no time at all before my head crashes through the surface of the lake.

The scream I had let loose bubbled and floated away from me.

Finally I get ahold of myself and I kick powerfully, propelling myself to the surface. I had gone down almost to the floor.

My lungs felt small and my chest burned.

I could see the light through the glass like water.

How much further?

I crushed my eyes closed, trying to concentrate on swimming and not breathing in water. Only a little more.

My hand breaks through and I claw my way up, gasping and coughing. The first thing I see is a rock wall by the falls. I swim for it and cling to it.

"Crystal! You are so going to get it!" I shout up to her. Where ever she is. I'm about to start climbing up the rock wall to the shore when a voice stops me.

"You might not want to do that, Spyder." I sink down so that only my shoulders and up is visible and I turn, my eyes locked wide.

"S… Sa….S- Sasuke…" I grip the rocks tighter and press my chest against the wall beneath the water, pressing my legs together tightly and bending them up so my feet cover my ass.

I watched Sasuke wide green eyes, becoming somewhat worried when I see him getting closer.

"W- What are you doing, S- Sasuke?" I ask cautiously, very slowly edging away from him. His unwavering, unblinking eyes flashed red and I choked, holding back bile. I pulled myself farther away from him.

"Why are you running away, Spyder?" I raised my eyebrow and looked over what I could see of him.

His usually spikey hair dangling almost to his shoulders, and the top half of his chest and up glistening with water.

Oh gee! I wonder why!" I retorted, still moving away. I glare at him; though deep behind that glare is fear and caution.

I was about twelve feet form my closest exit from the lake and the ever- nearing Sasuke, when I felt myself crushed against the rock wall.

I turned my head to see Sasuke right behind me, his face by my ear and his arms also gripping the rocks.

"S- Sa- Sasuke…" I whispered, feeling very small and slightly worried.

'Spyder…" He murmured in my ear. "What's your favorite dream?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Spyder, what's your favorite dream?" I felt the muscles in my arms twitch.

"Ah… Sasuke… Please! You're t- too close!" My hands clenched over the rocky surface of the wall.

I cry out in shock when I feel his mouth against my neck. My fingers tremble and I pull myself closer to the wall.

"Is it something like this?" He mumbles, one of his hands touching my shoulder.

"Sasuke! Please…. Stop…" I gasp as he touches my waist and turns me around. I squeeze my eyes shut, my cheeks burning as his lips brush over my chin.

"Tell me what your favorite dream is and I might…" My breath shudders through my body, then, I can't help but shiver with pleasure when Sasuke's lips press against the hollow under my right ear. Sound escaped from my throat.

"Ah… Sasuke…" I moaned as he chuckled, sending vibrations to that one spot.

My cheeks burned as they have only once before and I tried to turn my head away to block him from that one sweet spot.

"Sasuke… My favorite dream… Was of you…"

'Oh?" He pressed his lips against the hollow of my ear more firmly. "What happened in that dream?"

"Y… You kissed me…"

"Hm. I'll tell you a secret..." He said, pulling away from the side of my neck and smirking at me. "It wasn't a dream."

Then he kissed me, pressing his lips to mine. The way his mouth moved against mine it seemed like he was trying to consume my being.

For what seemed like an eternity my eyes remained open, but they did fall shut, and when they did, I wrapped my arms around him, gripping onto his broad, muscled shoulders,

We broke for air a few times, not parting for more than a few seconds, but when Sasuke licked my lips, I gasped, pulling away and leaning against the wall.

I cover my face with my hands.

"What are we _doing_? Crystal is around here somewhere." I say, massaging my temples. "We can't do something that will scar her mentally." I kiss him lightly before swimming to the far shore. I clamber up onto ground and stand there, dripping wet. "Crystal! Where did you stash my clothes?" I shout into the trees, my eyes scouring the area.

I almost fall back into the water when the cloth falls to the ground at my feet.

"_Thank_- you!" I scowl, walking into the trees to dress.

I sit down in front of Crystal, on the other side of the fire, Sasuke gone to get more fire wood and to scout the area again.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked my little sister, the side of my mouth pulling up into a smirk when she nodded. "Then you know I could've gotten hurt, right."

"It wasn't my intention to harm you, sister." She said, staring at the flames.

'Then why'd you do it?" She smiled at me.

"It doesn't take a_ genius_ to figure out that you two like each other. You both just needed a little push." I smile, shaking my head.

"You, my sister, are a little devil."

"Not intentionally." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why do I find _that_ hard to believe?" She grins, shrugging he slim shoulders.

"I don't know." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Did I miss anything?" I look up to see Sasuke smirk at me, I smile back at him.

"Not much. Only that _this_ little devil, planned that little, um, _scene_ in the lake. I frown at her as she giggles. Sasuke smiles at looks at her, ruffling her short black hair.

"Thanks, kid!"

"Sasuke! Don't! I don't want my little sister to think it's okay to do stuff like that!" A toothy grin is flashed as Sasuke sat down next to me. I push his shoulder. "So, Crystal, as much as I would like to, we can't bring you to our home, so you won't be able to meet Father. What will you do?" I clasp my hands and look at her.

"Uhm, I was thinking of travelling with you until we reach a village. From there, I don't know." She replied.

"Go to Konoha. You'll be safe there." Sasuke cut in.

"But, her eyes-"

"Will be noticed, yes, but when you get there, find Naruto Uzamaki or Sakura Haruno and tell them Sasuke Uchiha sent you." I look at Sasuke; he's gone from smiling to gloomy. Crystal nods.

"Thank- you." I smile lightly at her, my eyes glittering mischievously. Her eyebrow twitches above her eye as she watches me closely.

I lean over, putting my head on Sasuke's shoulder. His head turns towards me and her stares.

"Spy-_ der_!" I push him, catching him by surprise and I laugh as he falls off the long we were sitting on and tumbles down a small hill. I stand and see him trying to stand up. "Spyder, you're going to pay for that!" I giggle and look at my sister with a smile.

"Ooh! Crystal! Save me~! The big, bad Sasuke is going to hurt me~!" She laughs along with me as I feign fright. It's a shame neither of us saw Sasuke. "I'm _so_ sca- _ared_!" The last part was somewhat screeched, since Sasuke tackle- hugged me and plowed me into the ground.

After we stopped moving and my shoulder was no longer being shoved into the ground I started laughing breathlessly, my body shaking even with Sasuke's crushing weight on top of me.

"Do you want to know what your punishment is?" He whispered in my ear and I laughed more.

"'Punishment'? What punishment? You'd _never_ be able to punish me!"

Boy was I wrong. As soon as I said that, Sasuke grabbed onto my sides and started tickling me.

"_Noo!_ Stop! Stop! Stop!" I say breathlessly, trying to claw myself away from his hands.

"You were _saying_, Spyder?" He chuckled in my ear.

"Okay! _Okay_! I give! I _give_!" I tried curling into a ball, trying to protect my sides from his relentless tickling.

"Are you going to do that again?" I shake my head.

"No…"

"Good." Sasuke kisses my cheek quickly before standing and picking me up. I pout and cross my arms.

"You're not getting _any_ points, Sasuke." He shrugs, smirking at me.

"Eh. I will eventually, and when that day comes you won't be able to resist me." I gasp and punch his shoulder.

"Sasuke! Not in front of the ten- year- old!" I scowl at him as he sits, keeping me in his lap. "Let go of me, pervert." I growl at him.

"No." I pout again, looking at my little sister.

"Crystal… Help me…" I reach out to her, only to scowl when she smiles and shakes her head.

"No. I like life. I don't want to die."

"Smart kid."

"Meanies."


	15. Chapter 15

I sigh, flopping into my own bed after being away form so long.

Well, two weeks isn't that long, but, to me it is. It might as well have been five years.

With my face buried in the covers, I heat Spindle and triumph hum with pleasure as they settle back into the wood shavings in their cages, happy to be back home.

I grinned, agreeing with them whole- heartedly. The only thing missing is Sasuke, who had gone to talk to my father.

It's been about five days since Crystal left us; we had to change our path a little to be able to drop her off in a village, and boy was I going to miss my little sister. The next time I talked to Father I was going to tell him about her.

"Spyder, my dear~!"

Speak of the devil.

I smile and skip into the hall. He smiles his snaky smile when he sees me.

"Hello, Father." I hug him.

"Welcome back, my dear. Your mission was a success?"

"Of course." I roll my green eyes, smiling, but then it falls. "The ninja who were becoming too powerful was my family."

"What?"

"Mother, my grandparents, my aunt, my uncles, my cousins, and my sister."

"'Sister'? You don't have a sister." Father looks and sounds extremely confused.

"Yes I do. She's ten. Her name is Crystal."

"Oh! That clever Maiyuki! How is the she devil?"

"She's dead. As is everyone else except Crystal." I look at my feet, feeling tears well up in my eyes. The pools of water threaten to spill over and I almost choke myself while trying to smother the wretched sniffling that comes with the tears.

"Spyder, my dear, you killed-"

"Yes. It was the only way to get out." I rub my eyes, surprised when I feel my father pull me into his arms.

'Don't worry about it too much, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, my dear!" He waves to me and smiles as he leaves.

"Bye, Father." I wipe my eyes and smile to myself, turning to go to the snake and spider room. It was time to feed the poor things.

I had a fitful sleep that night; it was hard adjusting back to a normal bed from sleeping in a bag with a fire beside me and rocks jabbing into my skin.

Dreams haunted my brain, images of when I was four and the recent brawl with my family plagued my sleep and I woke up crying once in the middle of the night, though I was saved.

I woke up to see Sasuke's face, darkened by the night through my tear filled eyes.

"Sasuke…" My lip trembled and I started sniffling.

"Shh… It's alright." He pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

Even though the tears didn't stop, I did feel better in his embrace.

He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, stroking my wet cheek.

"Spyder, it's alright. You're fine. Calm down." I nod, sniffling and rubbing at my tired, swollen eyes.

"Sasuke, thank- you." He smiled and touched my face, leaning close.

"No problem… You big baby." He smirks and kisses me on the lips. My eyes are wide but they slide closed and I fall into it. My hands rise and I touch his chin, trying to remember as much of this as possible.

I gasp and my eyes fly open when I feel Sasuke tilting me back and his tongue pushes against my lips.

"Sasuke…" My cheeks go red and I turn my head away from him.

For the past five nights this has been happening and every time I turn away when it gets to this point.

"Alright. You can have your way again for tonight," he chuckles, pulling away and stroking my cheek once more. "But don't expect me to play push- over forever, Spyder." He kisses me once more. "Good night.'

There is no more sound after his face disappears from in front of me. And until I fell asleep, Sasuke is the only thing on my mind.

The next day I woke up bright and early unintentionally, not to mention got my heart pumping with a healthy scare.

"Morning." I screamed, not expecting to have a visitor this early in the morning. I glared at Sasuke, trying to get my pulse to normal. "Well, _that_ was entertaining." I scowl as I stand up and trot to my chest of clothes.

"Haha. What do you want?" I ask, motioning for him to follow.

'I've come to claim the kiss I deserve from you." I hear the smirk in his voice and sigh, stepping into the bathroom.

"One minute." I scowl up at his face as I close the door. I switch the lock home just in case Sasuke tries to come in while I'm changing.

I'm just about to pull my shirt on when I hear the knob jiggle and a curse from the hall.

"Pervert!" I kick the door and glare at the wood.

"You know it! And that's why you love me!"

"Who ever said that I loved you?" I smile to myself as I hear a gasp of mock pain.

"That's cold, Spyder. Real cold." I giggle and open the door, stepping out into Sasuke's firm embrace. "I love you, Spyder. I really do." I'm frozen, my eyes wide.

I feel tears pool up as I hug him back and bury my face into his shoulder.

"I… I…" I sigh, shaking my head. Sasuke chuckles.

"If you can't say it yet, don't force yourself. I can wait." I pull away from him, shaking my head. "If I don't say it now, I'll never say it." I take a deep breath and look him right in the eyes. "Sasuke, I've only known you for two weeks and in that time you've found ways to annoy the hell out of me, but I love you, too." I hugged him, pressing my lips to his, my eyes shut tight.

Sasuke is caught off guard for about two seconds before he recovers and kisses me back, lifting me up and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I gasp, my eyes opening for a split second, but I don't pull try to stop him or pull back.

It would have happened eventually, and like he said, Sasuke wasn't going to play push- over forever. Had this not happened today, he would have won eventually, leaving me totally helpless. But I love him and I would have succumbed.

Finally, we break, panting, and Sasuke lets me back on my feet, but keeps me in his arms.

I thought everything was going to be fine. I was back home and safe in Sasuke's arms with my father close, but little did I know that I had been discovered again.


End file.
